semangkuk ramen di tengah hujan
by Luke Volkov
Summary: Iruka membuat semangkuk ramen di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur Konoha ditemani kenangan akan Kakashi Hatake./ i'm new here, mohon bimbingan senior-senior :3. RnR minna?


_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Kakairu_

 _Rated: T_

 _Warning: OOCness, possible typos, etc_

 _Enjoy._

 _==o0o==_

Saat itu hujan mengguyur Konoha dengan deras, seorang laki-laki berambut coklat gelap yang kita kenal sebagai Iruka menatap tetesan air yang mengalir deras dari balik jendela apartement tua miliknya. Dia mendapati perutnya tengah berbunyi nyaring akibat dari semalam perutnya tidak mendapat asupan makanan sekarang kepalanya terasa pening akibat minimnya asupan nutrisi yang dia terima dari semalam.

 _Well,_ mungkin tidak ada salahnya membuat semangkuk ramen instant saat hujan begini. Semangkuk ramen pedas adalah teman terbaik di saat hujan deras.

Laki-laki berumur 48 tahun itu segera berdiri untuk menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya, proses memasak ramen instant memang mudah, sobek bungkusnya, tunggu air mendidih, siapkan bumbunya lalu tuang mienya ke dalam air mendidih, tuang air panas ke mangkuk bumbunya, tuang mie yang sudah matang ke mangkuk yang bumbunya sudah diaduk lalu hidangkan. Mungkin sedikit tambahan telur rebus, _kamaboko,_ potongan daun bawang dan _nori_ kedengarannya enak.

Tapi, apa melupakan kenangan semudah membuat ramen instant yang hanya tinggal sobek, masak, aduk lalu tinggal hidangkan? Seandainya saja melupakan kenangan memang semudah menghidangkan ramen instant tentu dia akan 'memasak' kenangan-kenangan buruk yang ada di ingatannya, _termasuk kenangan di hari itu._ Hari dimana dia kehilangan dunianya.

Iruka menaburkan potongan terong ke mangkuk ramennya, jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa menaburkan potongan sayur berwarna ungu tua itu ke dalam mangkuk ramennya padahal dia sendiri membenci sayuran itu.

 _Mungkin dia menjaga kenangan seseorang di hari hujan seperti ini?_

Bunyi _shōji_ dibuka, Iruka tidak perlu seseorang yang pintar untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang masuk ke dapurnya tanpa seijinnya.

Mendadak sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di lehernya, "Selamat hari jadi pernikahan, Iruka," ucap pemilik tangan itu disertai sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya. "Kerutanmu semakin banyak saja." Si pemilik suara menambahkan dengan bercanda. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Ngomong-ngomong aku mencium bau masakanmu yang lezat jadinya aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke sini."

Iruka menyentuh tangan kekar itu, "…Kakashi…" bisiknya parau. Matanya terpejam, merasakan sensasi kehangatan yang mengalir, dia merindukan kehangatan tangan Kakashi, dia merindukan kecupan-kecupan mesra yang diberikan Kakashi.

 _Dia merindukan eksistensi Kakashi Hatake di kehidupannya._

"…Apa kau selalu seenaknya saja seperti ini sejak masih muda?" tanya Iruka langsung, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Kakashi, "Datang tanpa kuundang, mengomentari kondisiku tiap datang kesini, menghabiskan ramenku tanpa seijinku—."

Kakashi terhenyak mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Iruka, "Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu—." Dia tak menyangka bahwa kedatangannya kali ini akan menyakiti laki-laki yang dia cintai sejak masih muda.

Iruka masih melanjutkan perkataannya, tidak memberikan Kakashi kesempatan untuk bicara sedikit pun. "—Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Pergi begitu saja setelah menyantap ramen? Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu dulu saat kita mengucap janji kita di depan Nona Tsunade? Janjimu untuk selalu mendampingiku, apa sekarang kau menepatinya?" tanya Iruka tanpa jeda, air mata mengalir pelan di pipinya lalu jatuh membasahi cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya maupun jari manis Kakashi sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sebuah cincin yang merupakan sebuah bukti kesetiaan mereka satu sama lain. "Kakashi… untuk sekali ini saja, biarkan aku ikut denganmu…" Iruka berbisik lirih, air matanya tak bisa dia bendung lagi, dia merindukan sosok laki-laki berambut perak itu teramat dalam. "Aku merindukanmu…" bisiknya lirih. Air matanya semakin deras seperti hujan di luar.

Hening sesaat.

"…Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, Iruka sayang. Karena keberadaanmu lah aku bisa tetap hadir di dunia," jawab Kakashi, dia mencium puncak kepala Iruka sebelum akhirnya Kakashi melepaskan genggaman tangan sang lumba-lumba dan pergi dari apartement Iruka. "Sekali lagi, selamat hari jadi pernikahan, Iruka Hatake, aku mencintaimu." Mantan mentor tim 7 itu berbisik lirih, matanya yang sehitam malam menatap punggung pasangannya dengan sayang sebelum melompat keluar dari jendela dapur.

Pada hari itu, hanya ada seorang Iruka Hatake yang menangis di meja _pantry_ ditemani semangkuk ramen instant yang mulai mendingin dan kenangan akan Kakashi Hatake di tengah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur Konoha.

 **AN: tolong jangan benci saya karena menerbitkan drabble macam seperti ini, ini murni hasil ngebut selama 3 jam :'). Review dan flame yang membangun saya terima. #tunjukkotakreview.**


End file.
